Goodbye, Raggedy Man
by LittleMissLiz
Summary: An emotional one-shot about what happens to Amy after she says goodbye to the Doctor for the last time. It follows her as she is teleported back in time by the weeping angel and tries to find Rory. Hopefully a worthy epilogue for The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor Who franchise or any of it's characters. Also, Anthony was not of my creation. I took his character from the scene that the Doctor Who producers posted online. It was a scene that they didn't shoot and left out of Angels Take Manhattan. Search "Doctor Who: P.S. - Series 7 2012 - BBC One" on Youtube if you want to see it. I highly recommend it, it's very heart-warming and will give you ALL the feels :)

* * *

Amy woke up in a field. Or what she thought was a field. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, the ghosts of her tears still etched on her face. She looked around and saw a few dandelions poking their way through the green grass, their stems just begging to be blown off. Amy picked up one of these dandelions and twirled it around in her hand, nervously. She would've taken time to assess what had just happened, but she needed to find Rory, her Rory.

She got up and was about to start walking around when she realized that she had no clue where she was. Flustered, she twirled around on the spot looking for any sign of civilization. She stopped when she realized she was not in a field, but in a park. For the first time since she woke up, Amy really looked at where she was. She saw an array of massively tall buildings. The street was full of yellow taxi cabs and people all rushing to get to some place or other. She was standing under the shade of a tree in a big park, with winding pathways and plenty of people picnicking in the grass.

_Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not in Scotland, _she thought.

Amy looked to her left and gasped. It was the Empire State Building.

_I'm still in New York, in Central Park._

"RORY!" she yelled. Half the people in the park turned and looked at her, not used to a woman calling attention to herself in such a way. But Amy didn't care. All she cared about was finding her Rory. Amy started walking up the pathways and around the park, calling out Rory's name as she went. With every call she got no response, and with every absence of response, more tears streamed down her face. By the time she had scoured half the park, it was sunset. People were starting to go home to their families and Amy was still in the park looking for Rory. She was just about to give up and look in another part of the city when someone caught her eye. He was sitting on one of the park benches. His elbows on his knees, his hands in his face, as if he were crying.

_Is that...?,_ she speculated.

And as she started walking closer, she realized who it was. He was wearing the exact same green hoodie and his hair was parted in the way she loved so much. She could see the outline of his big nose and oval-shaped face. Amy quickened her pace to the point where she was running. "RORY!" she screamed in utter excitement. The man on the bench looked up just in time for Amy to pull him up by the arms and wrap him up in the biggest hug she had ever given in her life. They held each other so tightly that they thought they would never let go.

"Amy!" Rory said as he returned her hug. They both stood there for a while, embracing and sobbing. Finally, they released each other from the hug and looked into each other's eyes. "Amy? What happened? How did we get here?" said Rory, his voice stifled through the sobs he was choking back.

"Oh Rory, you idiot. An angel came up from behind you and touched you. None of us saw it coming, but you scared us half to death." said Amy, and she hit Rory on the arm.

Rory suddenly realized what was going on and what Amy had done for him. "Amy, you let the angel touch you? You can never go back! You're ne-".

"Never going to see The Doctor again, I know." Her tears wouldn't stop and she tried to laugh them off. "It looks like you're stuck with me for a while." said Amy. And with that, Rory took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, their arms wrapped around each other, feeling as if they were the only two people in the world. They stayed like that for a few minutes, softly kissing each other. When they stopped, they both sat down on the bench and looked out onto the street.

"I still can't believe you did that for me, Amy. Really, you didn't ha-" started Rory. He felt guilty in a way. He knew that Amy didn't deserve to have to make the decision to leave her whole life behind.

Amy interrupted him, "Well, that's too bad, moron." She looked into his eyes. "Together or not at all, remember?"

Amy relaxed a bit more. "What are we going to do now?" she mused. They had no money except what was in Rory's wallet and Amy's spare change rolling around in her jeans' pockets. The little money that they did have would surely be out of date.

"I guess we go out and get jobs. We'll get a house or an apartment or something. We need to build our lives all over again."

* * *

And so they did. Rory became the doctor he always wanted to be. His previous experience helped him pass through medical school easily. Amy became a journalist. It was 1941, after all, and history was her favorite subject in school. Now, she longed to witness it, just like the Doctor could. They bought a modest apartment just across the way from Central Park. They wanted a place where they could always go back to Central Park, since it had become their special place of hope and memories. In 1946, they finally adopted a child and named him Anthony. Anthony Brian Williams.

Rory missed his dad a lot. He thought of all the times he had snapped at him and annoyed him. All he wanted was to be able to take those moments back and tell his dad that he loved him. So Rory wrote a letter. He wrote a letter to his father telling him why he couldn't go back and that he really missed him. He told his father about him buying a trowel and gardening. Rory also told him about Anthony. When Anthony was 35 and Rory was 67, Rory gave him the letter he wrote to his dad years before. He told him to give it to his dad on October 5, 2012, one week after he had left with The Doctor in the TARDIS. Anthony accepted; he was told all about his parents' past when he was 21.

When Rory came home, he saw Amy, who was now 64, sitting at the desk, typing away on the typewriter. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Amy sniffled and Rory could tell she had been crying. He found the wrappings from a package that was addressed to her. When he looked underneath the package, he saw the book. The book that determined his and Amy's whole life. Amy had told him about this book. He read the title, _"Melody Malone"_ picked it up, and flipped through the pages. A white, folded up notebook paper fell from the back cover. He opened it up and read the letter that was inside. It was only five sentences long.

* * *

_Hello Mother,_

_The Doctor is going through a bit of a rough time. I think he needs some closure (and a drink). Now, I think there's one more thing this book needs: an afterword. Will you write it? For the Doctor? _

_With much, much, love,_

_Melody_

* * *

Rory felt his face get hot as tears streamed down his face. He composed himself, walked over to Amy, and sat with her silently while she wrote the afterword, not wanting to interrupt her.

The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion lived a good life.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Remember to favorite if you like this one-shot. If you're feeling particularly generous, why not leave a review? I appreciate it!


End file.
